facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Venice
Republic of Venice The Republic of Venice is one of the premier powers within the Pan-Atlantic Organization. The Republic of Venice and its Commonwealth have played a key role in shaping the outcome of world events since the beginning of the 16th century. Timeline 1492-New World discovered by Carthaginian sailors. Carthage becomes become the premier naval power in the Mediterranean. 1494-A war with Carthage over Sicily ends disasterously for the Venetians. A 1/4 of their fleet is lost in the naval battle off Palermo. The Venetians sue for peace and are granted it as the Carthaginians have turned towards expanding eastward at the expense of the Byzantine Empire. 1495-1556 Venice launched a series of aggressive wars(1495-1535) against its neighbors and finally crushed its greatest naval rival, Genoa, in 1522. Using its citizen army and foreign mercenaries, Venetian troops swept all before them until at last, in 1535, Florence fell. Within a generation, the territories the Venetians had acquired had been Venetianized and small senates close to Venice were established. In 1555, Rome had allied with the rebel Dalmatians and declared war on the Venetian Republic. The war lasted but a year and by 1556, the Papal state has been absorbed into the Republic while the Dalmatians were seriously put down. The army of the Kingdom of Naples marched north in order to stop the steady southward progression of the Venetians but it was wiped out by General Leonardo da Vinci II at the battle of the Seven Hills. With that, there was nothing to stop the Venetians from bringing the entire Italian peninsula under their control and Venetianizing the whole peninsula. 1590-1720s In the 1590s(1590-1598), 30 years after the Italian peninsula had been united by the Republic of Venice , the Venetians were again engaged in a massive war with a Carthage which was then distracted with its overseas possessions in the Americas. The Venetians acquired the Carthaginian provinces of Egypt(purchased from the Byzantines who had de jure soveriegnty over Egypt), Sicily, and Corsica and destroyed the Carthaginian Mediterranean fleet near Malta. A brief rebellion(1558-1559) against the Venetians in Egypt was hastily put down by Venetian troops hurriedly dispatched from Naples. Once order was established in Egypt, work began on what would become a primitive version of the Suez Canal which would allow Venetian sailors access to the Red Sea and thus onwards to the Indian Ocean. The canal was constructed over 30 years but minor errors delayed the opening for another 10 years. By 1642, the Canal witnessed the first Venetian galleon modeled off the European/Carthaginian designs to pass through it unhindered. Sicily and Corsica were Venetianized as in Italy though this process was not complete until the middle of the 17th century. Subsequent wars with a weakened Carthage allowed Venice to declare naval supremacy in the Mediterranean. The Venetians then proceeded to expand all along the Adriatic coast and as far north as Switzerland and Austria in the 1670s. These territories were Venetianized by the 1720s and have since played an important role in the defense of Venice and Italy.